Sensors for detecting current flow through a conductor are known. To sense and measure the current flow, the sensors measure the magnetic field generated by the current flowing through a conductor. To achieve the desired measurements, multiple sensors with different sensitivities are often used with such known devices. Further, to adjust the sensitivity, magnetic circuits consisting of soft magnetic materials are used to modify the magnetic field strength. However, multiple sensors and/or additional magnetic materials add cost and require additional space. Further, they can cause hysteresis, remanence, temperature drift, non-linearity, reduced bandwidth, etc.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.